Wedding Woes
by celrock
Summary: The rugrats babysitter Taffy, is finally getting married to the love of her life, David Plunk. She's asked 4-year-old Chuckie Finster to be the ring barer, and 5-year-old Susie Carmichael to be the flower girl, and sing a song at her wedding, accompanied by her band. How will things go? You'll just have to read it, and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Wedding Woes

Summary: The rugrats babysitter Taffy, is finally getting married to the love of her life, David Plunk. She's asked 4-year-old Chuckie Finster to be the ring barer, and 5-year-old Susie Carmichael to be the flower girl, and sing a song at her wedding, accompanied by her band. How will things go? You'll just have to read it, and find out!

Editional Notes: New character, David Plunk, Taffy's fiancé at the beginning of the story, and new husband by the end of the story, is introduced.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rugrats, they're the property of their original creaters, and Zachary started appearing, in Rugrats and the Gray Plague.

It was a crisp, autumn evening. The leaves had fallen off the trees, and Taffy was inside Tommy and Dil's living room, babysitting all of the minis for the evening. They were in the living room, Taffy was sitting in one of the arm chairs with all of the minis gathered around her. Even Susie was there for this particular babysitting gig.

"I have some exciting news for you minis." Said Taffy.

"What?" They all replied at once.

"I'm getting married!" Exclaimed Taffy excitedly.

"Yay!" Said all of the minis, jumping up and down.

"So Taffy, who are you marrying?" Tommy asked.

"A man named David Plunk. He's the head of a record company that's going to produce albums for me and my band, and he's going to be my husband." Taffy explained.

"Oooh, what does he look like?" Zack asked.

"Well, he looks like this!" Said Taffy.

She pulled out a picture and held it up. It showed a nice looking man, with dark brown hair and a mussash.

"Wow! He looks so nice!" Said Lil.

"Thank you." Replied Taffy.

"Are you still gonna be our babysitter?" Kimi asked.

"Yes I am, and, David may join me sometimes, that is, once we're married." Said Taffy.

"So, does this mean we all get to come to your wedding?" Tommy asked.

"It wouldn't be a wedding without the minis, and, that reminds me, I need two of you minis, to help me out at the wedding." Said Taffy.

"What do you need help with?" Tommy asked.

"I need one of you to be the flower girl, and one of you, to be the ring barer. And we're going to decide who's going to take on these jobs, by drawing your name out of a hat." Said Taffy, as she picked up a blue straw hat filled with pieces of paper, and a pink straw hat filled with pieces of paper, off the end table next to the chair.

Taffy reached into the blue hat and pulled out a piece of paper.

"And the ring barer is going to be, Chuckie Finster!" Announced Taffy.

"Me?" Said Chuckie excitedly.

"That's right Chuckie." Replied Taffy.

"But, if I'm the ring barer, what am I suppose to do?" Chuckie asked.

"The ring barer carries the rings down the isle of the church. The rings Chuckie, are very important. They symbolize the promise, that David and I plan to love each other, and stay together, for the rest of our lives." Explained Taffy.

"See? This is the size of the rings you'll be carrying." Said Taffy, as she showed Chuckie her engagement ring.

"Well, I guess I can do that." Replied Chuckie.

Then, Taffy pulled a slip of paper out of the pink straw hat.

"And the flower girl's going to be, Susie Carmichael!" Announced Taffy.

"Wow, thank you! But, I've never been a flower girl before. What do I do?" Susie asked.

"Oh everybody knows that. You walk down the isle of the church wearing the most beautiful dress in the whole wide world and throw flowers everywhere." Replied Angelica.

"Wow, that sounds like fun!" Susie said playfully.

"Oh it is fun. I've done it several times, including at Tommy's uncle Ben's wedding, and at a wedding for someone who works with my mommy." Said Angelica.

Several weeks later, Angelica was at the park, when Susie showed up, looking very excited, carrying a shopping bag that read Bridal Shop on the front.

"Hey Susie, where have you been?" Asked Angelica in her usual bossy tone.

"I just came from the wedding store with Taffy and her bride's maids. Check out my flower girl dress I'll be wearing in Taffy's wedding!" Said Susie excitedly, as she pulled the dress out of the shopping bag, showing it to Angelica.

It was a beautiful pink dress with white lace around the edges.

"Um… that's nice." Replied Angelica, quickly glancing away so as to not show her disappointment and look of jealousy.

"But that's not the best part of all! Taffy has asked me to sing a song with her and her band at her wedding as well." Continued Susie excitedly.

"Um… Ok… Uh, I've gotta go." Said Angelica, running away from Susie.

Later that night, Angelica sat on her bed, wearing a purple Dummi Bears nightshirt holding Cynthia, and complaining.

"It isn't fair Cynthia, why does Susie get to do everything? First, she got to sing on my grandpa's float in the fall parade right before we left for Paris two years ago. And then last year, Susie still won the Young and Young at Heart Talent Show, even after I took her tap shoes. And now, she gets to be the flower girl and sing in Taffy's wedding. And just think, she's got more gold stars on the wall in our kindergarten classroom than me. And when it comes to her and Taffy, well, Susie's only been babysat by Taffy twice since she became our babysitter. The night of her wedding announcement and at my fifth Birthday, Taffy had to watch me and Susie at my sleepover cuz mommy and daddy had to leave for some dumb old business trip. Who does that Susie Carmichael think she is anyway. I've gotta convince Susie to give up her role as flower girl and give it to someone more skilled for the part, well me of course." Griped Angelica, tossing Cynthia down on the bed.

The next day at school, Angelica and Susie were sitting together in class, working on making paper flowers.

"You know Susie, you don't seem like the type to be a flower girl in Taffy's wedding." Said Angelica.

"Angelica." Susie butted in.

"Now Susie, don't you think someone like me should be the flower girl?" Angelica interrupted, in her demanding voice.

"Angelica, Taffy chose me to be the flower girl for the wedding, and you're just gonna have to accept it." Griped Susie.

"Well fine, take the goody goody out of this wedding anyway." Snapped Angelica.

"I know what's going on here. You're just jealous that Taffy chose me over you." Argued Susie.

"No, that's not it at all." Replied Angelica.

"Whatever you say Angelica." Sighed Susie, as she went back to work on her paper flowers. The two of them finished their art project in silence after that.

Now, on the day of the wedding rehearsal, Chuckie, Zack and Tommy were all hanging out in Tommy's living room.

"Guys, I don't know about this ring barer thing. I mean, they're so little, what if I drop them?" Chuckie asked nervously.

"Don't worry Chuckie, you're gonna do great." Replied Tommy happily.

"All you need is a little practice. After all, practice makes perfect." Said Zack.

"But what am I going to practice with?" Asked Chuckie.

"I know." Said Tommy, as he disappeared from the room, and came back a few minutes later carrying a Reptar pillow and two old teasing rings of Dil's.

He handed Chuckie the pillow with the teasing rings on top of it.

"Ok Chuckie, you need to carry these rings from the playpen all the way to the other end of the living room by the front window and the TV. If you can make it there without dropping them, it means you're worrying for nothing." Said Tommy.

"Ok, I'll try." Said Chuckie, taking a deep breath as he began to walk through the living room, carrying the teasing rings.

As he walked through the room, Spike ran to the front window to see a lady walking their dog down the street. Spike growled at the dog, scaring Chuckie, causing him to drop the rings.

"Oh it's no use guys, I'm never gonna be a good ring barer." Said Chuckie disappointedly.

"Chuckie, you can do this." Said Tommy encouragingly.

"Oh you're just saying that cuz you're my bestest friend." Said Chuckie.

"And if Tommy and I weren't your bestest friends, would we not believe in you? Come on Chuckie, let's keep practicing. Cuz that's what you need, is lots and lots of practice." Said Zack, picking up the pillow and teasing rings off of the floor, and handing them to Chuckie.

"Ok, here I go again." Said Chuckie with a sigh, as he lined himself up at the opening to the playpen and started to walk across the living room again, carrying the rings.

Just then, the doorbell rings. Didi answers the door to find Kira and Kimi, wearing a beautiful pink dress.

"So, how did the shopping trip go?" Didi asked.

"It went great! Check out my new dress for Taffy's wedding!" Said Kimi excitedly.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Didi said happily.

"Yeah, and I'd better get Chuckie. We need to go get his tuxedo and head to the church for the wedding rehearsal and rehearsal dinner." Said Kira, heading towards the living room.

"Oh no guys, my mommy's here and I have to leave." Said Chuckie with disappointment.

"Don't worry /Chuckie, you can do this. And me and Zack will be at the wedding watching you all the way." Said Tommy.

"Thanks Tommy, that helps a little." Replied Chuckie.

Kira walks up to Chuckie and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Chuckie, it's time to go." Said Kira, as she leads Chuckie out of the room and out the front door.

So what will happen at the wedding rehearsal? And more importantly, how does Taffy's wedding turn out? We'll find out, in chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2, The Wedding Rehearsal

Chapter 2, The Wedding Rehearsal

Everyone in the wedding party and all out of town guests in Taffy and David's families was gathered at the church, waiting to start the wedding rehearsal. Chuckie stood in the back, wearing his new tuxedo, with Susie next to him in her new pink flower girl dress.

"Hey Chuckie, how's it going?" Asked Susie.

"Oh, I'm not so sure about this ring barer thing. Tommy and Zack keep telling me I can do it, but I don't think I can do it." Said Chuckie.

"That's why we're having this rehearsal silly, to practice what we're suppose to do." Said Susie.

At that moment, a guy and a girl walked up to them. The girl handed Susie the basket of flowers, and Chuckie the pillow with the rings on it.

"Places everyone, places." Said a minister up front, as everyone got into position to start walking down the isle.

Susie and Chuckie were in front, followed by Taffy and her brides maids, and so on. The organ started playing the familiar wedding march music, as everyone started to walk down the isle.

"Come on Chuckie, just take it nice and slow." Whispered Susie.

Susie walked slowly down the isle, tossing the flower petals out of her basket down the isle of the church, and Chuckie followed ever so closely behind, being careful not to drop the rings. Finally, they made it, to the front of the church. They did a run through of the ceremony part, where the minister asks Taffy and David those usual wedding questions.

"The rings please." Said the minster.

Chuckie handed his pillow with the rings on it to the grooms men, who handed them to the minister.

"Now David, place this ring on Taffy's finger and say, with this ring, I thee wed." Said the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said David, as he placed the ring on Taffy's finger.

"And now Taffy, you place this ring on David's finger, and say, with this ring, I thee wed." Said the minister.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Taffy, as she placed the ring on David's finger.

"And now Taffy would like to pledge her love to David, with music." Said the minister.

Susie walked up to the front of the church where the band stand was set up, and Taffy went up there and got out her guitar. The band rehearsed their song once, and Susie and Taffy sang beautifully together. Chuckie looked around to notice Zack and Tommy weren't there, and started to feel disappointed.

"That was an excellent rehearsal everybody. The wedding should go just fine tomorrow." Said the minister, as everybody got out of their seats and headed out of the church.

Later on at dinner, Chuckie's family arrived at the restaurant, which Chuckie recognized instantly. It was the same place he and Tommy went looking for jack a while back when Angelica's mommy's car broke down on the way to a Dummi Bear's concert. There was the old man playing the accordion, and there was Jack Montello, who walked to the middle of the room.

"We're very pleased to be hosting the rehearsal dinner for soon to be wed, Taffy and David Plunk." Said Jack.

Everybody claped and cheered as they went around, and found their spots at the long tables set up in the restaurant. Once seated, Chuckie finally asked his burning question.

"Mommy, where are Tommy and Zack? They said they'd be there to watch me." Asked Chuckie.

"Oh they'll be there at the wedding tomorrow sweetie. This was only the rehearsal. At the rehearsal, only the people in the wedding party and out of town guests of the bride and groom are invited. Everyone else, just comes to the wedding." Kira explained.

"Oh, ok." Chuckie said with a smile, as plates of salad were coming around.

"Oh look Chuckie, our salad is here." Said Kimi, who was seated next to him.

The salad was set down in front of them.

"I think I could use one more practice run through." Chuckie thought, as he took a bite of his salad.

So what will happen? Will Chuckie do another practice run through? And will it go better than the one at Tommy's house? And of course, there's the wedding! How does everything turn out at the wedding? We'll find out, in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3, Taffy's Wedding!

Chapter 3, Taffy's Wedding!

Chuckie POV

It was early morning on the day of Taffy's wedding, and I was feeling really nervous about the wedding, even though I did great the night before at the rehearsal. I awoke early, unable to sleep any longer, and thought that this might be an excellent time to practice, with the house nice and quiet, and nobody to disturb me. When I sat up in bed and put on my glasses, I noticed that two bottle caps from the bottle cap collection I had started at some time after the start of preschool, were on the floor. I picked them up, examining them, thinking they're about the size of the rings I carried yesterday. If I could carry these on top of my pillow without dropping them once I reached the front door at the end of the hall, it meant I could do this.

So I took the pillow off of my bed, and placed the two bottle caps on top, imagining they were the rings. Then, I walked out into the hall, and imagined I was in the isle of the church again.

"I can do this." I thought to myself, as I walked ever so slowly down the hall, I mean, isle, till I reached the front door, I mean, alter. Finally, I made it without dropping the rings.

End of Chuckie POV

Kimi awoke and went downstairs to find Chuckie at the front door with his pillow and bottle caps.

"What are you doing?" Kimi asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to practice one more time, and you know what? I did it! Tommy and Zack were right, all I needed was a little practice, and, I did it!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

"You sure did Chuckie. Now let's go get to that wedding." Kimi said excitedly, jumping up and down.

Later on that day, everyone was at the church, dressed in their wedding best. Chuckie could see Tommy, Zack and Dil along with their families, sitting in one of the pews, dressed in nice clothes. In another part of the church, Angelica and Susie were sitting talking to one another.

"Hey Susie." Said Angelica.

"Hi Angelica." Croaked Susie.

"What's the matter with you?" Angelica asked.

"I lost my voice." Susie answered disappointingly.

"Awe, that's too bad." Said Angelica with a smile.

At that moment, a bride's maid walked up to them.

"Susie, it's time for us to go get ready." Said the bride's maid, taking Susie by the hand and leading her away.

"But… But… Oh, never mind." Muttered Angelica, as she slumped down in her seat.

Chuckie was standing at the back of the church. He caught a glimpse of Tommy and Zack, and could hear what they told to him on Friday at Tommy's house running through his head.

"You can do it Chuckie." He heard Tommy's voice say.

"You practiced and practiced, and practice makes perfect." He heard Zack say.

"Just walk nice and slow." He heard Susie's voice say in his head, remembering what she told him the night before at the rehearsal.

Then, Chuckie took a deep breath, as he stood there, holding the rings, waiting to begin the profession.

A few minutes later, the familiar wedding march music started playing on the organ, and everybody started to profess in, just as they did the night before at the rehearsal. Susie in her pink dress, tossing the flower petals on to the ground, as she walked ever so slowly down the isle, Chuckie dressed in his tuxedo, walking nice and slow, carrying the rings down the isle, being careful not to drop them. Coming up behind Chuckie and Susie walked in Taffy, wearing the most gorgeous white dress, anybody has ever seen. Eventually, everybody made it to the front of the church, and the ceremony began.

"We are gathered here today, to wed Taffy and David Plunk. The rings please." Said the minister.

Chuckie handed the rings to the groom's men, who handed them to the minister.

"Now Taffy, place this ring on David's finger, and say, with this ring, I thee wed." Said the minister, handing the ring to Taffy.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said Taffy, placing the ring on David's finger.

"And now David, you place this ring on Taffy's finger, and say, with this ring, I thee wed." Said the minister, handing the ring to David.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Said David, slipping the ring on to Taffy's finger.

"And now Taffy would like to pledge her love to David, with music." Continued the minister, as Taffy headed up to the band stand, and picked up her guitar.

"Before we begin, there's been a change in plans. I'm sad to say that our beautiful flower girl Susie, has come down with laryngitis, so Angelica, would you come up here please?" Said Taffy as she approached the microphone.

Angelica didn't waste any time. She leaped out of her seat with a huge grin across her face and ran up to the band stand.

"Oh, please tell me when it's over." Muttered Chuckie, as he covered his ears.

The band started to play and Angelica and Taffy sang. Of course, Angelica is nowhere near as good as Susie, but it was better than nothing. After the song was finished, Angelica started to sing another song into the microphone.

"That's enough Angelica." Said Taffy, snatching the microphone from Angelica's hand, sending Angelica back to her seat. Angelica stopped singing and went back to her seat, and Taffy headed back to the alter next to David and the minister, and the ceremony continued.

"Do you Taffy, take David, to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" Said the minister.

"I do." Replied Taffy.

"And do you David, take Taffy, to be your lawful wedded wife, to love and to cherish, for as long as you both shall live?" Said the minister.

"I do." Replied David.

"Then I pronounce you, Mister and Misses, Taffy and David Plunk. You may now kiss the bride." Said the minister.

Everybody clapped and cheered, as Taffy and David kissed. Immediately following that, all of the minis, jumped out of their seats and ran up to the front of the church, where they all gave Taffy and David, a huge group hug.

"Awe." Said the rest of the crowd, as Taffy bent down, giving Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi, Zack, Dil, Susie, and Angelica, each a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

Later on at the reception, the wedding party was seated at the front near the DJ and band stand. Susie was next to Chuckie.

"You did great!" Whispered Susie.

"Thanks. You did too. Sorry about your voice though." Said Chuckie.

"Thanks Chuckie." Susie whispered in his ear.

Later, when it was time for wedding cake, Chuckie and Susie left the wedding party table and went down to the tables sitting on the outskirts of the dance floor, where the others were sitting.

"You did great Chuckie." Said Tommy happily.

"You were right Tommy and Zack, I just had to believe in myself, and practice, and you know what? Practice, makes perfect!" Said Chuckie excitedly.

Zack and Tommy nodded, as they picked up a piece of their cake and threw it into Chuckie's face.

They continued to throw cake back and force at one another, till they eventually, ate it, and afterwards, they went down on the dance floor, and had fun moving to the music at the reception, all night long. At one point, they each did a special money dance with Taffy and David

"Thanks minis, I couldn't have done this wedding without you." Said Taffy, as she danced with the flower girl, and ring barer.

The End

Closing Notes: This is the last story with the rugrats in preschool, but we'll be looking at kindergarten and elementary school years, sometime very soon.


End file.
